Walpurgisnacth
by Leonardo Leto
Summary: En una noche donde el festival llega al Valle de la Paz, desde tierras lejanas, Po decide aprovechar para dejarle en claro sus sentimientos a la maestra Tigresa. Porque si sus estudiantes pueden con sus respectivas parejas, ¿por qué él no?


**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA Y PAWS OF DESTINY NO ME PERTENECEN**

**#concursokfp**

Cuando estén leyendo, les recomiendo escuchar **"WALPURGISNACTH"** DE **FAUN**

* * *

**Walpurgisnacht**

Po no sabía si estar feliz o dejarse dominar por la ira en ese preciso momento. Estaba feliz, extasiado casi, llegando al Nirvana de la felicidad por el acontecimiento que tendría lugar dentro de poco, pero estaba al borde de sufrir un desmayo por una vena rota del enojo, ya que la maldita venda de su hanfu no quería entrarle. Por amor a Buda, ¿por qué su padre tenía que seguirle guardando los trajes que usaba a los veinte años?

La miserable venda se rompió con un sonido desgarrador y Po vio cómo su panza respiraba de alegría, libre al fin. Bufó, exasperado, se desvistió lo más rápido que pudo y, de nuevo con sus pantaloncillos de siempre, corrió Valle abajo, al restaurante de sus padres. El hanfu blanco y negro con bordes dorados externos e internos de jade, ondeaba al viento sobre su hombro, cual estandarte de guerra…, o ya puestos como cualquier sábana secándose en el tendedero.

Derrapó al frenar frente al restaurante, arriesgándose a dejar caer el hanfu y quedarse sin vestimenta para esa noche. Esa preciosa y maravillosa noche. Alzó la mirada al cielo, apremiante. «Noche que se me viene encima», pensó al ver que atardecía. Rechazó con buenos modales las atenciones que los clientes del restaurante le daban, unos pidiendo que cargara a sus hijos y otros que se pintaran retratos con ellos, llegó a la cocina y saludó a Ping con un abrazo, cuidando de no manchar el hanfu.

—Papá —gimió—, ¿tienes otra venda? Se me rompió la que tenía.

Ping hizo un gesto con un ala, despreocupado, indicando la gran habitación anexada a su restaurante, donde Li Shan, su otro padre, vivía y ayudaba a Ping.

—Ahí debe de estar Li, hijo —dijo—, ¿pero por qué andan todos tan emocionados con el festival? El año pasado no le diste mucha importancia.

—Se me dio por ir —dijo. Pero la verdad era que el año pasado no se animó a pedirle a Tigresa a que lo acompañara. A Po le encantaba el festival, todos de hecho. Siempre iba al del solsticio de verano e invierno, al de año nuevo y al del Emperador, pero este, el de invierno, era especial. Se había animado a invitar a Tigresa a acompañarlo y ella aceptó, por lo que no podía impedir que esa noche se arruinara—. Un momento —preguntó, al caer en cuenta de lo que Ping dijo—, ¿andan? ¿En plural?

—Sí, sí. —Ping cortó un rábano—. Tus estudiantes están dando vueltas por aquí como posesos.

—¿Estudiantes? —Parpadeó—. Buda, ¿cuál de todos?

—El más gordito y el engreído —dijo, haciendo un mohín y echando el rábano en una olla humeante—. Casi que llegaron con un ataque de ansiedad. ¿Sabes qué les ayudaría? Aprender a preparar fideos, es la mejor terapia relajante.

—Nos vemos más tarde —dijo Po, corriendo hacia la habitación de Li Shan.

Abrió de un portazo, derrumbando una torre de bowls de comida que de seguro, antes estaban llenos de dumplings. Encontró a su padre sentado en una silla, revisando con ojo crítico un qipao morado y un hanfu ajustado, más masculino que el de Po, de un naranja rojizo. Uno tenía detalles en verde jade y el otro en dorado. En pantaloncillos y nerviosos, Fan Tong y Bao se hallaban sentados en la cama de Li, observando cómo este daba puntadas rápidas a las ropas.

—¿Estará listo pronto? —preguntó Fan, temeroso. Su panza casi rivalizando con la de Po.

Li alzó una pata, pidiendo silencio.

—Si podía reparar las ropas de toda una aldea, hijo, la tuya será pan comido. —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Quién en su sano juicio te hace entrar en un hanfu tan ajustado? Por amor a los dumplings, casi no podrías respirar.

Fan Tong soltó una risilla, nervioso y apenado, mientras agachaba la cabeza. Bao bufó con molestia.

—¿Quién más va a ser? —exclamó—. Xiao, por supuesto. —Rodó los ojos, reparando en Po—. Ahora sabemos quién de los dos lleva los pantalones en la relación, ¿no, maestro Po?

—Es la Emperatriz, Bao —respondió él, luego de saludar con un asentimiento a los dos pandas y con un movimiento de la pata a su padre—, ella lleva los pantalones de toda China.

—Mala imagen mental —argumentó éste.

—¿Estás aquí por el mismo problema, hijo? —le preguntó Li Shan a Po, sin levantar la mirada de la puntada que estaba dando—. ¿Es tanto pedir en este Valle un buen sastre que tenga en consideración las medidas amplias de machos algo robustos como nosotros? —Le lanzó el qipao a Bao—. El tuyo está listo, Bao. Espero sobrevivas a esta noche.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Po, tendiéndole a su padre el hanfu suyo—. Papá, necesito una venda que me envuelva la cintura a juego con el hanfu, sin que me aprisione la panza o me mate de asfixia, ¿puedes?

Luego de darle una mirada crítica a la prenda, Li Shan señaló por encima de su hombro una cómoda de dos cajones, de bambú.

—Segundo cajón, en la parte de atrás. Busca. —Po así lo hizo, hallando una venda negra, casi como ceniza, de un largo ideal y una anchura justa. Sonrió—. Y lo digo porque al suicida de tu estudiante se le ocurrió invitar a Lei-Lei al festival.

Po soltó un silbido.

—Ah, pobre alma en desgracia —sonrió—. Como Ti se entere de que estás detrás de Lei-Lei, de seguro te cuelga de las patas al techo, con cadenas en las piernas. Se lo vi hacer al último pretendiente de Lei-Lei, el pobre no pudo caminar más. —Negó con la cabeza, lamentándose por el animal.

—Yo no temo morir, maestro Po —soltó Bao, ufano, aunque con un temblor en la voz—. Además, tengo un plan que no tiene fallas. —Sonrió como una serpiente, mirándolo.

—Planea usarlo, maestro Po —dijo Fan Tong, cuando Li le lanzó su hanfu—. Como usted invitó a la maestra Tigresa, Bao aprovechará para salir indemne de cualquier cosa; usted es su distracción.

Bao asintió, orgulloso de si mismo, cambiándose allí mismo. Sufría para hacer entrar sus piernas por un pantalón negro, con borde en los extremos a juego con su qipao morado. Fan Tong comenzó a vestirse con su hanfu rojo y Po, cuando su padre le dio el visto bueno, empezó a cambiarse colocándose su hanfu.

Mientras giraba sobre sí mismo para que la venda que su padre sostenía le envolviera la barriga y completara el tradicional atuendo, Po pensó que era cómico y a la vez interesante cómo ellos, todos machos, intentaban parecer lo más guapos posibles para sus respectivas hembras; lo que le llevó a concluir que ellos podrían ser más fuertes, teóricamente, ya que Lei-Lei y Tigresa lo eran todavía más, pero eran ellas quienes llevaban la batuta.

Po se observó en el espejo de cuerpo completo de la habitación de su padre, que era en realidad una lámina de metal pulida hasta el reflejo, y se sintió extraño. Se veía como esos animales que retrataban de los tiempos antiguos, de dinastías tan lejanas que su recuerdo se difuminaba. Pero se veía bien, eso no lo iba a negar. Las mangas de su hanfu eran amplias, y caían largas hasta sus rodillas, lo que le daba un aire de maestro hecho y derecho, tanto que se pasaba por alto su redondeada figura.

Bao le dio un empujón ansioso y se admiró en el espejo. Con su pantalón y qipao a juego, con botones dorados en los puños y pecho y cuerdas decorativas plateadas, parecía un guerrero imperial, de leyenda. Fan Tong fue más tranquilo al observarse, pero al hacerlo sonrió con timidez, pues su hanfu rojo más ajustado y con las mangas hasta los antebrazos y semiajustadas, parecían aminorar su robustez. Debía ser el corte japonés de la ropa de Fan.

Los tres decidieron salir juntos al festival que ya estaba en su apogeo, cuando las estrellas destellaron en el cielo como polvo de diamante. Se sentaron en uno de los banquillos de piedra de la plaza central del Valle a esperar a sus citas; Po respiraba con ansiedad, en cambio, Bao intentaba calmarse observando pasar a algunas pandas jóvenes, o bien unas leopardos de las nieves que según él estaban increíbles. El más calmado era Fan Tong.

«Claro, él tiene algo seguro con Xiao. Qué suerte la de algunos».

Po se distrajo observando el festival en sí. Habían parejas en demasía, de todas las clases, comunes y variables, vio un lobo con una gacela, un zorro con una coneja, una jabalí con un toro y varias de hembras con hembras y machos con machos. Unos se divertían con los juegos de tiro al blanco, con dardos, otros tiraban aros a unas botellas y otros lanzaban piedras a montañitas de otras piedras. Otros pocos intentaban pescar con redes de papel. Todo eso por premios como peluches o figuras de acción.

Sin embargo, lo que capturó su atención fue el evento principal: en una tarima un grupo de animales, compuestos casi en su totalidad por gatos monteses, afinaban sus instrumentos. Po los reconocía del festival de hace dos años, eran animales de Germania, donde aún estaban en tribus; no tan avanzados como allá en China.

Bao se irguió de golpe, alisándose el qipao y bufando contra su pata para oler su aliento, para después componer una sonrisa ufana. Po siguió su mirada y encontró a Lei-Lei y Xiao, ambas con unos atuendos increíbles.

La emperatriz llevaba un qipao de cuerpo completo, rojo rubí, con detalles en dorados como los bordes y un diseño de hojas en uno de sus lados. Lei-Lei, en cambio, llevaba un hanfu verde esmeralda, algo ajustado, aunque lo suficientemente holgado para libertad de movimiento. Ambas chicas tenían rubor en las mejillas y los labios de un suave rojo, de seguro maquilladas por Víbora.

Bao fue hasta Lei-Lei y sonrió, acomodándole la flor de loto que llevaba en una oreja. «Vaya, ¿quién diría que Bao de verdad se interesaría por Lei-Lei?», pensó Po, observando cómo toda la dureza y prepotencia de él se derrumbaba.

—Te ves guapa —dijo.

Lei-Lei bufó, rodando los ojos.

—Tienes el don de la palabra, Bao.

—Tengo mis momentos. —Se encogió de hombros. Lei-Lei sonrió.

—Vamos —dijo, tomándolo por el brazo y entrelazándolo con el suyo—. Antes de que mamá te corte los panditas.

Bao se carcajeó, pero Po detectó el temor oculto.

Xiao los observó marcharse, mientras se acercaba con su porte digno y distinguido hasta ellos. La barbilla alta y el espectacular traje casi que le abofeteaban por estar cerca de la realeza, pero la sonrisa que observó, dirigida hacia Fan Tong, eliminó esa imagen. Sí, ella podía ser la emperatriz, pero seguía siendo una adolescente apenas. Una con una gran responsabilidad, cierto, pero hembra a fin de cuentas.

Le hizo una reverencia a Po y estiró una pata hacia Fan Tong, quien se la tomó y, después de levantarse, empezaron a alejarse. Po los observó con un sentimiento extraño en el pecho, se alegraba por ellos, pero los envidiaba porque quería tener algo así con Tigresa. Al verlos caminar, la forma en que los pasos de uno imitaba los de la otra, o cómo sus cuerpos se movían con la misma sintonía, incluso la forma en la que Xiao se recargaba en el brazo de Fan, daban la imagen de una pareja sólida. Casi como si estuvieran casados por más de media vida.

La noche fue avanzando con paso lento pero inexorable, hasta que la luna se alzó imponente en el cielo. Las festividades bullían a su alrededor, risas y carcajadas, romance pululando en el aire. Los animales del evento, en un chino muy melódico por el acento natural de ellos, le pidieron se levantase pues necesitaban el espacio. Él lo hizo, alejándose, observando cómo esos animales alzaban una torre de madera con una luna creciente en la cima, y que, en el tronco, habían varias cintas atadas. Ocho.

Sabía para qué era, ya que cuando comenzaran a tocar, incitarían a los animales a bailar, tomando una de las cintas y, conforme la melodía, girando para irla atando en el tronco, dando vueltas alrededor. Todo era muy simbólico, de sus creencias, pero tenía unos tintes románticos fuertes.

Al cabo de un tiempo largo, empezó a impacientarse, para luego asustarse. ¿Sería posible que Tigresa no viniese? Saludó a Jing y Nu Hai, ambas vestidas con hanfus blancos y azules, respectivamente, quienes caminaban con complicidad, sosteniendo dumplings ensartados en unos palillos.

Los gatos monteces empezaron a afinar sus extraños intrumentos; uno parecía una viola, pero tenía una manivela que se giraba.

—Dioses —dijo Po, preocupado, tirándose del hanfu—, espero que Ti deberas no me deje esperando. Bueno, tampoco es que yo lo valga.

—Lo vales, Po —dijo Tigresa a su espalda—. Y disculpa por la tardanza. —Po se volvió con tal rapidez que casi dio una vuelta completa—. Este chisme fue muy complicado de colocar.

Po sonrió, con alivio y embelesado. Tigresa llevaba un qipao ajustado a su cuerpo, amarillo intenso con un motivo en color jade de un dragón bordado por todo su cuerpo. Era de cuerpo completo, por lo que de cintura para abajo, se abría un poco como un hanfu; un qipao con corte japonés, como el de Fan.

Estaba bárbara, pero lo que más capturó su mirada fue el maquillaje.

—¡Estás maquillada! —exclamó, sin poder contenerse y acercándose más a su rostro, para verla en su totalidad—. Te ves increíble, Ti.

Un delicado rojo sobre sus labios y un suave rubor blanquecino en sus mejillas, apenas lo suficiente para que se confundiera con su pelaje blanco natural, todo rematado por una delgada línea negra en sus ojos, con una precisión total. Todo eso capturaba la mirada, pues no sabía si verle los labios o los ojos.

Ti hizo un mohín.

—Obra de Víbora —refunfuñó—. Insistió en ello.

—Se te ve de maravilla, Ti —asintió, con sinceridad—. Resalta tu belleza natural.

—¿Belleza natural? —bufó, rodando los ojos—. No seas mentiroso, Po.

Decidió no insistir, Tigresa nunca aceptaba o creía los cumplidos por su apariencia.

—¿Te parece si hacemos algo o esperamos a que los animales comiencen su número? —preguntó, señalando por encima de su hombro a los gatos—. Son muy buenos, sus canciones son algo distinto.

—Demos una vuelta —dijo, esbozando una leve semisonrisa.

Po, en un arranque de valentía, estiró su brazo hacia ella, esperando que lo tomase. Tigresa le observó con desconcierto, como si no supiera qué hacer, observó a su alrededor, a muchas hembras que iban del brazo con sus acompañantes y cayó en cuenta. Entrelazó su brazo con el suyo, muy rígida, pero a Po no le importó: ¡estaba paseando con Tigresa! Eso era ya un milagro.

Bueno, ya había paseado con ella, cierto, sólo que ese momento tenía un no-sabía-qué que lo mejoraba.

Caminaron con tranquilidad, Po sudando dentro de ese hanfu por los nervios, entre varios puestos de comida y juegos. Se abstuvo de preguntarle si quería participar en uno de ellos, porque sería injusto. Ti tenía una fuerza y precisión brutales, que arrasaría con cualquier juego con un puntaje perfecto.

En cambio, la llevó a los puestos de comida, donde se atiborraron (o mejor dicho, él) de comida. Dumplings, vegetales cocidos, vegetales crudos, frutas secas y mermeladas, encurtidos, quesos en varas y sopas. Al final, la llevó a un puesto que servía tofu, aquella masa asquerosa y babosa. Tigresa sonrió y se comió una orden, Po comió otra sorprendiéndola.

De vuelta a la plaza central, donde ocurriría el número principal, Po divisó a Nu Hai y Jing, arrojando pelotas de cuero a una torre de botellas que estaba a una distancia considerable. Jing derribó unas y Nu Hai una segunda tanda, recibiendo las dos una figurillas de accion de Po y Oogway, una común, la otra complicada de conseguir, pues se vendían con demasiada rapidez y eran complicadas de tallar por la cantidad de detalle del caparazon. Jing le entregó la de Oogway a Nu Hai, quien saltaba de alegría como si estuviera caminando por brasas ardientes.

Po comprendía esa alegría. También quería esa figura de acción.

Atisbó al girar una esquina a Xiao y Fan Tong sentados en una mesa, solos, observándose con tanto cariño por encima de los dulces que comían, que competían con la miel que la comida tenía.

—¿Por qué pusiste tanto empeño en que todos viniéramos, Po? —preguntó Tigresa, mirándolo de soslayo al sentarse en una banca de piedra de la plaza. Los animales comenzaron a tocar una tonada con una flauta, tranquila, liberadora—. Cuando yo nunca vengo a estos festivales.

—Quería que vieran a estos musicos —dijo, sentándose a su lado—. Su música siempre me relaja y siento que me quitan responsabilidades de encima. Que puedo escapar de todo esto.

Tigresa se puso seria.

—Tener responsabilidades es lo que nos hace necesarios, Po.

—Lo sé, Ti. Pero hasta tú te sientes agobiada de todo y has querido dejarlas de lado, ¿no?

No respondió. La conocía tan bien que sabía eso era un sí.

—Nunca las dejaría, Ti —aseguró Po—. Hacerlo significaría dejar a todos mis amigos y familia, nunca podría hacerlo. Es sólo... —Hizo un gesto con las patas, tratando de explicar cómo se sentía—. Quiero decir, quisiera tener algo que me permitiese sentirme libre de todo de vez en cuando o algo para poder relajarme y dejar de ser el Guerrero Dragón. Algo con lo qué ser normal por unos segundos.

Tigresa sonrió. Po la observó, memorizando esa joya de expresión.

—Es curioso.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que dijiste —dijo, mirándolo a los ojos—. Eso mismo dijo la Emperatriz Xiao cuando le pregunté sobre su relación con Fan Tong. —Arqueó una ceja, sugestiva—. Debo decirte que entrenaste a unos grandes alumnos, por cierto.

—Gracias. —Se avergonzó—. Oh, y hablando de ellos... —Señaló al grupo de animales que se congregaban alrededor del tronco y frente a la tarima, donde Xiao intentaba bailar con Fan Tong.

Ambos bufaron con diversion y curiosidad, sobre todo Po.

Era tierno que ella intentase enseñarle a su novio, pero la forma en que lo hacía le dejaba saber a Po que Xiao nunca había danzado con ese tipo de canción, pues asemejaba los pasos de las danzas ceremoniales de emperador. En cambio, los animales bailaban más sueltos, apretando las patas de su pareja, yendo a lados distintos y luego cambiando, con pequeños saltos. Los que estaba sueltos danzaban con saltitos gráciles, girando, con los brazos abiertos.

Les tomó poco tiempo aprenderlo, y tanto Xiao como Fan Tong reían alegres. De alguna manera, Xiao hacía que Fan fuese menos cohibido, más lanzado.

Los gatos monteses comenzaron una nueva canción, con un ritmo más de cuerdas y de panderetas. Los miembros del elenco empezaron a bailar con las cintas del tronco, girando y saltando mientras daban vueltas alrededor, envolviéndolo. Atrás y adelante, en un ciclo infinito. Xiao y Fan Tong los imitaron cuando dos de ellos les tendieron una cinta a cada uno.

Po se puso de pie y le sonrió a Tigresa.

—Vamos —le dijo—. Hay que intentarlo.

—Yo no bailo —refunfuñó, frunciendo el ceño—. No sé hacerlo.

—Eh, eh, eh. —Po alzó una pata, estirándola hacia ella, esperando se la tomase—. Bailarás con un panda, aprenderás rápido.

—Tú tampoco sabes, Po.

—Son giros, saltos, risas y una cinta —denotó—. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

—No lo sé —dudó.

Po hizo un mohín, rogándole.

—Oh, vamos, Ti. Es un festival, en los festivales se baila.

Ella suspiró, con fuerza, pero terminó por tomarle la pata y aceptar su invitación. Mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban la mayoría de los animales, observó a Nu Hai y Jing, dando vueltas y riendo como cachorras.

Po empezó a moverse conforme sonaba la pandereta, hacia los lados, como una espiga de trigo al viento, suave.

—Haz esto —dijo, sonriendo—. Deja que la música te relaje y luego te dejas llevar.

Ella intentó hacerlo, pero tenían más ritmo los árboles del bosque de hierro del palacio. Po se detuvo y suspiró, sin dejar de sonreír; estarle enseñando a bailar a Tigresa era algo demasiado surreal. «¿Sería así como se sintieron cuando me enseñaron en la aldea?».

Le tomó las patas con cuidado. Eran fuertes, rudas, con las almohadillas duras de tanto entrenar.

—Vamos paso a paso, ¿vale? —dijo, dando pasos a la izquierda y derecha—. Imítame.

Tigresa le observó como si de un rollo ininteligible se tratase, moviendo tentativamente sus pies, siguiendo los de Po.

—Eso —rio Po—. ¡Eso es, Ti!

—¿Ya? —dijo ella, con más confianza—. No es tan complicado.

—Ahora cierra los ojos.

—¿Para qué? —entrecerró los ojos, con sospecha—. ¿Qué me vas a hacer?

—Nada, Ti. Sólo confía en mí.

Con reticencia, lo hizo. Po empezó a guiarla con suaves tirones y empujones, para no molestarla y ganarse una patada en los panditas. Estaban rodeados de animales, saltando, bailando, riendo y divirtiéndose.

—Ahora —dijo Po, con suavidad y cariño—, relájate. Siente la música en tu cuerpo, en tus venas, en tu ser. —Esperó un rato, en ese movimiento oscilante—. ¿Qué sientes, Ti?

—Siento tus patas, Po.

Po se carcajeó por lo bajo. Era rara toda la escena. Estaban rodeados, acalorados por las ropas, con hambre y con ruidos de toda clase a su alrededor, pero sentía que sólo existían Tigresa y él.

—Sí, pero me refiero a qué sientes en ti con esa música, qué te hace sentir. —Po cerró los ojos, escuchando la melodía y las voces, los instrumentos. Le evocaban tranquilidad, emoción, misterio, romance. No sabía cómo ponerlo en palabras—. Es libertad. Eso es, al menos, algo de lo que me transmite.

Tigresa no respondió, sino que empezó a moverse con la música. Poco a poco, ganando velocidad. Po abrió los ojos y la encontró observándolo, como memorizando su rostro, casi no pestañaba, pero sí movía los ojos, pendiente de sus reacciones.

Por alguna extraña razón, Po se sintió lleno de valor, tanto que paulatinamente bailaron con más brío. De un momento a otro, empezaron a dar los saltitos a los lados y estirándose sin soltarse las patas. Luego cambiaban de ritmo para volver a empezar cuando se encontraban.

Tigresa empezó a sonreir, sonreir de verdad. No aquellas sonrisas recatadas, serias, ocultas, orgullosas o severas. Una sonrisa de alegría tan real que cegaba, tan luminosa que era como ver un amanecer.

Los animales alrededor empezaron a aplaudir, con el son de la canción, entonando el «Eh... Oh...». El agarre de Tigresa en sus patas se apretó, con nervios, pero Po le hizo verle, ofreciéndole una sonrisa. El mensaje era claro: no te preocupes, relájate.

Se acercaron al tronco con las cintas, tomaron una cada uno, y siguieron el ir y venir, un salto y un giro hacia adelante y un salto y medio giro hacia atrás.

Tigresa era una diosa. No podía describirla de otra forma. Su ropa, su actitud, su cuerpo, todo encajaba con tal delicadeza y belleza que no podían no ser divinas. Casi que los dioses le estaba diciendo: «observa a esta magnífica animal y maravíllate».

Po le hizo dar una vuelta sobre sí misma, observándola, cuando la canción entraba en sus últimas notas. Todos los que bailaban con las cintas, aceleraron. Observó a Xiao y Fan, de soslayo, sudados y riendo como cachorros.

La canción terminó, con una nota cantada sostenida. Tigresa observó a Po, jadeante, su pecho subía y bajaba, pero la sonrisa no se le iba. Él se sintió todavía mejor. ¿Qué importaba el cansancio, el calor del hanfu, la presión en su pecho por el asma de panda, cuando Tigresa estaba feliz?

—Te siento a ti —dijo, volviendo a su aspecto calmado de siempre, aunque irradiando conformidad—. Ven.—Empezó a sacarlo de la plaza, rumbo a uno de los callejones entre dos casas.

—¿Qué? —logró decir, sin comprender—. ¿Adónde vamos?

—Al callejón.

—¿A qué?

Llegaron al sitio y ella lo empujó dentro, agitada.

—Porque no quiero tener público en algo que nunca he hecho —repuso.

Ahora sí que Po no entendía. Tigresa lo reposó contra una pared de piedra, afincando una pata en el muro, junto a su rostro, y sosteniéndole una pata con la otra.

—¿Hacer qué? —gimió.

Tigresa bufó, acercándose a su rostro.

—¿Tengo que decirte que aunque no sé besar, quiero hacerlo? —gruñó, tan cerca que Po sintió en sus labios el aliento cálido de Tigresa, lo que le hizo latir el corazón cada vez más rápido—. Me preguntaste qué sentía: te sentí a ti.

Y entonces, tan rápido que su cerebro todavía no unía los hilos de pensamientos sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, Tigresa lo besó.

Po explotó. Eso fue lo único a lo que pudo relacionar el impacto de tantas emociones. El beso no fue uno como tal, pues ella sólo estampó sus labios con los de suyos, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que Tigresa le estaba besando. Sus bigotes le hicieron cosquillas en la nariz y por reflejo, Po alzó una pata y le sujetó una de las mejillas, con la otra le rodeó la cintura.

Al momento en que Tigresa abrió los labios, jadeando por aire, Po respiró, tratando de sobreponerse al loco latir de su corazón. Entonces los ojos de Tigresa brillaron y le besó de nuevo, con más necesidad. Sus colmillos le hicieron un leve corte en los labios y cuando su lengua encontró la suya, el dolor por ella ser felina se tornó placentero. Todo en ella era rudo, fuerte y sin delicadeza, y Po amaba eso.

Tigresa se pegó contra él, aprisionándolo contra la pared, y Po la tomó con las dos patas por la cintura, uniéndola a él. No importaba el sudor, o el calor, o los nervios, más bien todo eso aumentaba lo que nacía en ambos. Era como si por fin obtuviese lo que le hacía falta para estar completo.

Un sonido hizo que Tigresa se separara un poco, lo justo para respirar. Po sintió el cálido aliento de ella contra su boca, respirando con fuerza. La posición de ambos, tan juntos que sentía los pechos de ella contra su pecho, la presión de su inspiración al respirar, era sugerente. Los dos volvieron la mirada hacia el origen del ruido, sin encontrar nada.

Sonidos de tropiezo y ajetreo. Se oyeron caer unos sartenes y botellas. Los dos empezaron a ponerse alertas, tal vez los estaban acechando. Entonces la fuente del ruido apareció. Azotados como dos pedazos de bambú por un vendaval, Bao y Lei-Lei golpearon la pared de piedra, casi comiéndose las bocas; Lei-Lei controlaba a Bao con pata firme, mientras éste se dejaba.

—¡Oh, dioses! —gruñó Bao, con una risilla ahogada—. Esto es... —Ladeó la mirada y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Se quedó de piedra y perdió el color—. Oh, Tortuga Negra...

Sus ojos pasaban de Po a Tigresa, tan rápido que parecían pelotas en movimiento. Se concentraron en Po, con una mirada acusatoria. «¿Qué hacen aquí?», parecía preguntarle.

Po frunció el ceño y los señaló con los labios. «¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?».

Bao hizo un pequeño mohín. «¿Importa?».

—Pero bueno —dijo Lei-Lei, aún afincando a Bao contra la pared, con la mirada tranquila. Casi que era una Tigresa en versión panda adolescente—, yo pensaría que buscarías un lugar más íntimo, mamá.

Tigresa duró en responder.

—Mañana tenemos que hablar, Bao —dijo al fin. Bao asintió, con una expresión de confianza vanidosa y serenidad absoluta. Se separó de Lei-Lei con lentitud, acomodándose el pañuelo de su frente.

—Así que...

—Vámonos, Bao —dijo Lei-Lei, tomándolo de una pata y empezando a sacarlo de allí—, ¿no ves que mamá y Po están ocupados? Eres un desconsiderado.

—¿Qué? Pero si...

—Camina, idiota —refunfuñó, arrastrándolo y sacándolo de allí.

Tigresa bufó, no furiosa, sino con una especie de diversión. Le hizo cosquillas a Po en la nariz.

—Te veo tranquila —le dijo Po.

—Sé que ambos se quieren, Po, así que no debo preocuparme. —Frunció el ceño—. Bueno, siendo Bao, no debo preocuparme... mucho. En fin —dijo, mirándolo a los ojos—, ¿en dónde nos quedamos?

—En esto —respondió, buscando sus labios otra vez.

**FIN**


End file.
